


Denouement

by ImWithEnjolras



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sniper au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImWithEnjolras/pseuds/ImWithEnjolras
Summary: He has maybe three, maybe four, more minutes to pick the lock before the walking guards go by again. With practiced ease and a smooth flick of his wrist, the lock gives way. Yuri grins. He’ll have to check with JJ, but he’s certain that was the fastest he’s ever picked a lock.“Hacker voice: he’s in.” JJ pipes up, unhelpfully.“You are such a fucking meme,” Yuri gives a fond shake of his head, looking once more over his shoulder before pulling the door handle down.





	1. The Lily's King

**Author's Note:**

> This Sniper AU was inspired by the pliroy Sniper AU art created by @zizigege, @con_potata, and @Aegisdea. I hope this does some justice to all of your art and I hope I can finish this AU.

“You look good in that tux, Lily.” Yuri snorts in response at the voice in his ear. He peeks over the wall partition, just to make sure the sentries aren’t walking by. If his timing is as perfect as it should be, Yuri still has a couple minutes before they make their rounds in this wing.

“Couldn’t you have told me that earlier when we weren’t on comms?” Despite his admonishment, Yuri still preens. Even if his lover had been the one to bring in his personal tailor, Yuri had been the one to choose the cut and colour. He knows he cuts a spectacular image in maroon. He also knows maroon looks even better haphazardly thrown across JJ’s light-wood floors. “Where the fuck were you?”

“They’ve got signal jammers.” Yuri frowns; it makes sense, the comms were absolutely silent and his lover hadn’t responded to his first call for a status report. JJ sounds a little winded, which is slightly unusual given that there isn’t supposed to be so much security here. He’ll have to ask JJ later.

“That’s new.” JJ hums.

“It is.” There’s something in JJ’s tone that raises a flag, but he can’t ask JJ about it now. Not during a mission where he has to be single-minded in his focus and not over the comms where every word they say is recorded and transcribed back at central. “Take a left.” 

“I  _ know _ . I memorized the blueprints too.” JJ chuckles and some of the tension and nerves gathering in Yuri’s chest dissipate.

“Just a little reminder,  _ chaton _ .” He hears JJ shuffle, probably getting the sniper gun to a better position. “Relax. You have this.”

Yuri exhales; the room he needs to get into is just down the hall, but he’ll have no cover for the next 30 meters. He looks over his shoulder and through the window. JJ is on the roof of a building hundreds of kilometers from the massive corporate complex Yuri is in. It’s physically impossible to make eye contact, but it soothes Yuri all the same. “Alright. I’m going in.”

“Don’t think about anything else,  _ cher _ . I have your back.” Yuri nods and takes one more stabilizing breath. In the blink of an eye, he’s down the hall. “Or you could always think about what we’ll be doing when we get home.”

The teasing lilt in JJ’s tone nearly makes Yuri stumble, but he doesn’t; he’s trained for worse. He still can’t help his sharp reply. “You son of a bitch.” 

He has maybe three, maybe four, more minutes to pick the lock before the walking guards go by again. With practiced ease and a smooth flick of his wrist, the lock gives way. Yuri grins. He’ll have to check with JJ, but he’s certain that was the fastest he’s ever picked a lock.

“Hacker voice: he’s in.” JJ pipes up, unhelpfully. 

“You are such a fucking meme,” Yuri gives a fond shake of his head, looking once more over his shoulder before pulling the door handle down.

“It’s why you love me,” JJ chuckles. Yuri can’t disagree. “Ayyy, nice ass. I got the best view in the world."

“Fuck you,” Yuri’s tone lacks any animosity, but he still flicks JJ the bird as he sidles into the room.

“Okay, from here on in, you’ll be blind. There aren’t any windows for me to see into, but I’ve got the door covered.” Yuri doesn’t reply, wiping away the sweat at his temple with his sleeve. He gets to work immediately, getting into the mainframe and plugging into the servers with a USB carrying hacking software that Phichit had developed. Yuri’s not sure what it’s about, all he knows is that it’s breaking into the systems to give them remote access into any and all data within any of the company’s servers.

They’re after information and evidence against the corporation that is hosting the gala; more accurately, they’re after evidence against the family behind the corporation with too many unknown fingers in too many unknown pies. 

Yuri opens and closes his mouth several times, but he’s not too sure if the sentries have made their rounds yet. Any sound from him would lead them straight to this room. He doesn’t have to do anything though since JJ’s the one breaking the silence.

“How much longer?” JJ’s tone is clipped; something’s up.

“87% uploaded,” Yuri whispers, hand clenching and unclenching by his thigh. He crouches lower. “What’s wrong?”

“It could be nothing.” JJ stays quiet for a few seconds. “The walking guards went around your floor twice.” 

Yuri can’t do anything about it from in the room. The program still has 8% to upload. “Keep me updated.”

JJ doesn’t reply, but he does keep their line completely open. Yuri can hear JJ slightly shifting, probably moving his scope across the top floors. 

“Shit. That’s the third round. Tell me it’s uploaded.” Yuri waits another second before pulling the USB out.

“It’s done.” Yuri shuts the server cover, making it look like he was never there, and makes his way to the door. “Am I clear to go, King?”

“Yeah go and take the elev--” He hears JJ curse in French. “Change of plans, Lily. Take the stairs.”

“That’s the same way I came, King.” Yuri gets out of the room, locking the door behind him. He’s already plotting the route to the stairs even though JJ still had to finish the rest of the plan.

“Son of a bitch. We’ve been made. Get outta there, Lily.” Yuri can already feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins; he can hear several sets of military-grade boots approach from the far corridor. “Now.”

Yuri grunts, slamming into the stairwell door with his shoulder. “I’m trying!”

“Faster, Lily!” Yuri growls, taking two, sometimes three, steps. He leaps over the railings, bypassing several staircases. “Fucking hell!” He hears in his ear. “Don’t just fucking jump down three floors like that!”

“I’ve got forty floors to cover! Sue me!” Yuri doesn’t stop, running faster and faster down the stairwell. He tears through staircases faster than he ever has before. He glances at the wall and thanks the heavens that he’s already at the 16th floor.  “Wait! What the fuck are you still doing in position, King?!” 

“I’ll leave as soon as I know you’re safe.”

“JJ!”

“Go, Yura! I’ve got your back!” Yuri hadn’t noticed them, didn’t hear them past the rush of blood going past his ears or the breaths he’s sucking into his lungs. The pounding and shouts of security personnel raining down on him like hellfire. He hears gunshots and he fingers the place where his gun holster should be. Yuri wishes he was armed, but that would have immediately blown their cover. 

Yuri hears the fall of bodies and he knows that JJ is doing everything he can from where he is to keep Yuri safe.

“Fucking shit, Leroy! If you--”

“You’re entering the scope of the signal jammers. I can’t talk to you once you step in there, but Android and Fratello will be waiting for you.” JJ is completely ignoring Yuri’s concerns, but Yuri can’t stop and berate his lover like he wants. If he wants to live he has to keep running, he has to make it to Emil and Michele. 

“Fucking shit, JJ!”

“Katsudon’s going to have your ass on a silver platter once he hears these recordings, Lily.” A tense laugh bubbles up from JJ; Yuri can hear the faint sounds of JJ shooting off his sniper. Yuri’s lungs feel like fire, each breath harder to take in than the last. He’s been running nonstop to get through the concrete jungle to the helicopter waiting in the dense forests just beyond city limits. “I love you, Yuri.”

At this, Yuri actually stops, back planted against a tree, taking deep, gulping breaths. “Hey! Don’t you do this to me! You tell me that in person!”

Yuri pushes off again and runs. He can hear JJ finally getting up to leave his post. His extraction point is on a rooftop a couple buildings over. Yuri doesn’t even want to think about the jumps JJ will have to make.

“Just in case! I have to--”

“This rule we made was so stupid. Tell me in person!” Yuri cuts JJ off, heart squeezing in his chest. He doesn’t want to think about the worst case scenario; he doesn’t want to acknowledge that any of the ‘I love you’s that JJ’s said through the comms could be his last. He hates the promise they made to make sure that if it came down to it, that would be the last thing either of them said to the other. He hates how final it is; he hates how much sense it makes. But he gets no reply. “King? JJ! JJ, report!” He kicks the dirt, slowing his sprint down to a jog, finding Emil and Michele lowering their guns at the sight of Yuri. “Fucking jammers!”

“Lily.” The sudden voice in his ear startles him out of his rage.

“JJ! You shit! Where--”

“Lily, it’s Eagle One. Are you with Android and Fratello?”  

“Beka?” There’s a long-suffering sigh from Otabek’s end, but he makes no comment on Yuri’s use of his real name. At least their comms were encrypted to the teeth, bless Guang Hong. “Where are you?”

“I’m leading the extraction team for King.” Yuri relaxes again; if there’s anyone he trusts to get JJ out safely, it would be Otabek. “Head to central.”

Yuri groans acting like a petulant teen just for shits and giggles. “Yeah. I know. Get off my back.”

“Well last time you--” Yuri’s face immediately turns red at the memory that Otabek is bringing up.

“Last time you caught us making out. I know, I know,  _ Eagle One _ .” Yuri smiles. It was after a particularly thrilling mission and JJ and Yuri found that they both still had too much adrenaline in their veins. “I still can’t believe you picked that to be your codename.” 

“I’ll have him back to you before you know it.” The mission was supposed to go smoother than this; they weren’t supposed to get caught. The plan was to plant Phichit’s program and slip back into the party unnoticed, but at least it was complete; they would all be coming back home unscathed.

“I know.” Yuri lets his mind start to wander, thinking of JJ’s stormy blue eyes and the warmth of his hold to help him calm his racing heart and shaking hands. Otabek will bring JJ back to Yuri, of this he is sure. “Thank you.”

Otabek grunts before the line cuts off.

 

* * *

 

It takes Emil, Michele, and Yuri about forty minutes to get to central. Central is some super secret underground super-facility that Yuri subconsciously knows more about, but can’t be bothered to recall. He doesn’t like spending time down here, Yuri much prefers the ostentatious apartment he and JJ live in.

It probably has to do something with the amount of natural light the apartment gets and that Central doesn’t. 

Or maybe that it’s theirs and theirs alone.

They’re currently seated in one of the many meeting rooms, combing through the details of the mission. Yuri’s gaze glazes over as he listens to the audio of the precise moment he breaks protocol and calls JJ by his real name. Yuuri only gives him a brief, reprimanding look, but it immediately softens once he hears JJ say ‘I love you.’ 

Yuri taps his fingers on the tabletop; worry is crawling up from his gut and clawing through his chest. He can’t pay attention to whatever Viktor and Yuuri are talking about; JJ should be back by now, but he isn’t. Yuri has so much to say to JJ, so much to ask. He needs to know JJ is okay - he wants to talk about why JJ was acting so strange about this mission, about why there were so many more variables that they hadn’t expected.

But all he really wants is JJ back in his arms.

There’s a commotion outside, effectively dragging Yuri’s non-attention from the debriefing. He catches a glimpse of Georgi and Phichit rushing by, both men Yuri knows were assigned on the second extraction team with Otabek. Yuri immediately stands and rushes out to meet the team. The knot in his chest eases; JJ’s back.

“I need a gurney!” Yuri’s heart sinks at Mila’s order. Did JJ get injured? There’s a grunt and Yuri watches as Georgi and Phichit carefully place a bleeding Otabek onto the gurney. He feels the air in his lungs rush out and his blood run cold.

“Wh-Where’s JJ?” They’re just about to roll Otabek into the medical wings when Yuri’s voice cuts through the chaos. Otabek holds a bloody hand out, placing it on top of Mila’s to keep her from moving him. The two friends make eye contact, Yuri’s eyes are wide and watery while one of Otabek’s is shut against the cut running from his forehead to temple.

“I’m...I’m sorry.” Yuri’s breath catches in his throat, a desperate sob sneaking past Yuri’s defenses. “I couldn’t get to him.”

“Wh-What?” He wants to ask if he’s joking. Wants to ask if JJ put him up to this. But Yuri can’t find his voice and, besides, he knows that Otabek would not joke about this. JJ could never do something so cruel. “N-No! Where is he?!”

He didn’t notice Emil holding him back as the medics start wheeling Otabek away. “I’m sorry, Yuratchka.”

“You said--- No! Wait! Beka! You promised!” Yuri is shouting now, struggling against Emil’s hold and clawing against the arm wrapped around his middle. “Let me go! Let me go, dammit! You promised! Beka! You promised! Bring him back to me!” Screams rip through Yuri’s throat, desperate and hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he kicks up against Michele who’s joined Emil in holding him down. “Let me go! Emil! Beka! Bring him back to me! Bring him back!”

 

* * *

 

Otabek shuts his good eye, taking a shaky breath. Yuri’s cries and screams still echo down the hall. He doesn’t think he’ll ever shake the heartache he feels at the sound of his best friend’s desperation.

“What are his chances?” Mila is squeezing the gurney handles so hard he can hear the grind of her hospital gloves against the metal. They come to a stop in one of the rooms of the medical wing.

He can still see it, JJ finally going down after men in dark suits and military-grade guns clip JJ on his blindside. He knows those men only got lucky; JJ was already heavily injured and exhausted. JJ gave them a good fight, several of their own already out for the count by the time he, Georgi, and Phichit joined in. But JJ had shouted at them to get the fuck out when another helicopter load of mercenaries landed on the roof. All of them knew they wouldn’t be able to get JJ out alive if they had stayed. The last image he has of JJ is of the French-Canadian struggling while being dragged into the helicopter as they flew away in theirs. “Not good.”

“You’re still going to get him back?” Otabek is just about to answer Mila in the affirmative before another voice interrupts him.

“JJ would take his own life than have you or Yuri do something as stupid as rescue him.” It’s Isabella Yang, the head of their agency with steel fists and a heart of gold. Nothing and no one could or would get past her scrutinizing eye and stone-cold consideration. She’s leaning against the doorway as Mila starts rolling over a treatment cart.

“I know.” Isabella lets out a shaky breath; she and JJ were childhood friends and had joined the agency together. JJ is the one, visible soft spot Isabella has.

“Get him back before he does,” is all she says before she turns around and strides out. She walks with conviction in her step, back straight and strong as steel, ready to rip apart anyone who stands in her way.

Otabek can still feel the echoes of Yuri’s heartbreak in his bones.

They’re getting JJ back. That goes without saying.


	2. Scattered Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri reaches up, cupping his hand behind JJ’s neck. “My king,” He lightly runs his fingernails along the nape of JJ’s neck. The visible shiver that runs down JJ’s back brings a smile to Yuri’s lips. “Can never say no to me.”
> 
> Yuri pulls JJ down to him, delaying the morning for just a moment more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while!

“Good morning.” Yuri groans, burying his face into his own personal, living pillow.

“The sun rose too early.” He tightens his grasp around his glorified pillow, refusing the tendrils of full wakefulness pulling him from his sleep.

“I don’t think that’s how the sunrise works, sweetheart.” There’s a warm set of lips set against Yuri’s hairline, smiling and wide awake.

Yuri hums, JJ’s fingers massaging gentle circles into Yuri’s scalp. “What’s for breakfast?”

JJ’s hands cup his face, lips slowly kissing Yuri awake. “Anything you want.”

“Hm,” Yuri covers JJ’s hands with his. “Pancakes?”

“Okay.” Yuri feels JJ stroking his hair from his face and behind his ears.

There’s a playful pout on Yuri’s lips which JJ briefly covers with his own. “And maple syrup?”

“Of course,” JJ chuckles, kissing Yuri’s nose, which scrunches from the moment of pressure.

“Bacon?” 

A puff of air flows over Yuri’s face as JJ laughs quietly. “Wouldn’t dream of not having that with pancakes.”

Yuri smiles, finally blinking his eyes awake. The sight that greets him makes his heart lurch in his chest. JJ’s blue-grey eyes gaze at him fondly, softly crinkled in the corners as Yuri finally joins him in the world of the awake. Yuri turns his head to kiss JJ’s palm. “And you?”

JJ shifts so that his broader form looms over Yuri. “Who am I to say no to you?”

Yuri reaches up, cupping his hand behind JJ’s neck. “My king,” He lightly runs his fingernails along the nape of JJ’s neck. The visible shiver that runs down JJ’s back brings a smile to Yuri’s lips. “Can never say no to me.”

Yuri pulls JJ down to him, delaying the morning for just a moment more.

 

* * *

 

“Too much for you,  _ chaton _ ?” Yuri scowls at JJ’s teasing lilt, impulsively lunging to kick JJ’s head, but JJ dodges him easily. The sweat is running down his face and neck; they’ve been sparring for a few hours now, but this is probably their last round.

“You’re getting slow, old man.” JJ doesn’t reply, just smirks which irritates Yuri even more. Yuri swipes a leg out to trip JJ up, but the older man jumps and Yuri responds by grabbing the front of JJ’s shirt.

He isn’t expecting that and is pulled out of air and onto his back. The air is knocked out of his lungs and Yuri takes this chance to sit on JJ’s chest and pin JJ’s arms down with his knees. His plastic knife rests easily against JJ’s jugular. 

JJ blinks for a second as Otabek calls Yuri’s win off to the side. Then he smiles. “You play dirty,  _ chaton _ .”

Yuri frowns, getting up and immediately transitioning to his cool-down. “Don’t call me that.”

“You love it when I do.” JJ sits up, eyes fixed on Yuri’s back. “You’ll fall for me eventually, Yuri!” The Russian man nearly trips at JJ’s use of his name, but manages to catch himself.

Yuri throws a scathing glare over his shoulder, mouth tilted into an ugly scowl. “Over my dead body!” 

JJ laughs.  
  


 

* * *

 

 

“Are you  _ crazy _ ? Did you fall and hit your head?” There’s a silver haired man, roughly clutching the front of the man who had brought him here. The silver haired man is taller, but he is slimmer in comparison to the other.

The other man - JJ - wrestles away from the silver haired man, harshly maneuvering the grip on his shirt. It was once a part of an impeccable suit, but Yuri had more than ruined it early in the night. Night? Was it still night? How long has it been since JJ had brought him down to this unknown concrete underbelly?

“I know what I’m doing,” JJ all but hisses. His gaze is fixed on the taller man, fiery and determined. Yuri takes a deep breath; he can barely keep his eyes off JJ. 

The silver haired man pinches the bridge of his nose as if to stave off an oncoming headache. “You can’t just take people in like strays, Leroy! Much less a hired pr--”

“Don’t you finish that thought, Nikiforov.” The tone in JJ’s voice is low and dangerous, even Yuri can sense the threat buried beneath each word. Both men glare at each other. There’s a mental conversation going on between their gazes that Yuri can’t pick up on or keep up with. 

The silver haired man - Nikiforov - stays silent. Yuri reels a little when Nikiforov’s calculating gaze rests on him. There’s a minute downturn of his lips and Yuri desperately wants to punch it off his face. “You’d put your career on the line for this boy? Your life?”

“Yes,” JJ answers immediately. Yuri’s attention shifts back to JJ in an instant to find JJ looking back at him, face serious, but his eyes are warm and sincere on Yuri just as they were in Barcelona. In that warm hotel room, in their messy bed, in that space that was all their own where they could be themselves, basking in the golden sunrise and sharing secrets and giggles. “Yes, I do.”

_ Let me take you away from here. _ He had promised.  _ Let me help you save yourself. _

 

* * *

 

Yuri scratches at the meaty arm pressed against his throat, kicking at his assailant to no avail. There’s no remorse in the brute’s face as he chokes Yuri against the wall and Yuri is panicking. He kicks harder, but his enemy only grunts when Yuri makes contact with the other man’s gut.

He had only just gotten the others to trust him.

He had only just gotten on this mission.

He’s supposed to be better at this.

He---

JJ believed in him; fought tooth and nail to let Yuri stay. JJ trained him, protected him against those who wanted him out - dead. 

Yuri still had so much to prove, so much to live for.

He had to make JJ proud.

He’s JJ’s best. The fruit of all the blood and effort JJ put into him.

And he still needed to---

The fall of the man holding him a few feet in the air is sudden. There’s a hot splatter against his face and the unnamed man’s body falls with an echoing thump. Yuri lands on his feet, but almost immediately collapses to his knees. His lungs expand painfully in his chest, loudly gulping air to chase the black edges away from his peripherals. His hands rub against his neck as his coughs shake his whole body. 

“Yuri!” The Russian man blinks and meets JJ’s frantic and worried gaze. Yuri knows he’s still in fight or flight mode, so he tries to find something to focus on; right now, he’s focusing on how JJ is carding his fingers through Yuri’s hair, pulling red-stained strands away from the Russian’s face.

JJ is saying something, but everything is muffled; his ears still ringing and his heartbeat thudding over JJ’s words. Yuri’s eyebrows furrow, staring at the way JJ’s mouth moves. What is he saying?

He must be so disappointed.

“----me?”

JJ had poured so much faith into Yuri and Yuri just failed him.

“Can you----”

All those days approaching Yuri, of forcibly breaking through Yuri’s shell.

“----ell. You did so---”

What a waste.

“-----se, Yuri. Talk to me!”

Yuri takes a stuttering breath. He lifts his hands to grasp on to JJ’s wrists to stop his fingers from running through his hair. “You…..you wasted so much time on me.”

JJ doesn’t reply, just pulls Yuri into his chest. Yuri’s senses are assaulted by everything that is JJ. There’s a warmth that wraps around him like safety and Yuri throws his arms around JJ’s back without a second thought. JJ radiates this warmth and Yuri sinks his fingers into JJ’s back, clutching desperately to anchor himself and hungering for more. Yuri buries his nose into JJ’s neck in an almost-sob, breathing in the scent of JJ that reminds him of home. 

“Not a moment.” JJ whispers, a trembling breath against Yuri’s ear. “I have never regretted you. Not for one moment.” Yuri’s lips inadvertently press against the pulse thrumming faster than usual in JJ’s neck, letting out a trembling exhale across JJ’s skin.. The other man’s heartbeat grounds him - allows him to come back to himself. 

“Let’s go,” he says after a while; when he stands, JJ stands with him. He still feels a little like his body is out of sync with his mind, but nothing knocks together and his steps are steady and so, they run.

The mission is a success. A little rough for Yuri, but he expected that at least. Nikiforov looks at him impassively, like he’s nothing more but a bug on the floor and he understands why Nikiforov and JJ have never really seen eye to eye. 

But he really doesn’t care. Not anymore, at least. 

Yuri squeezes the hand that he’s been holding since they ran from that room. JJ doesn’t break from his quick mission report to Yuuri, but he does squeeze back.

_ I’m not letting go. _ Yuri thinks.  _ I don’t want to let you go. _

 

* * *

 

Yuri wakes with a gasp. He doesn’t remember his dream - no, nightmare. He doesn’t remember what happened, but he remembers the sensation of falling. He also remembers feeling like he’s drowning, trying to keep afloat while water fills his lungs.

_ Something is wrong _ .

The morning is absurdly bright. The birds are singing and the sky is as blue as can be. The only clouds he can see are the wispy, pure white kind, making it look like he’s staring at some hyper-realistic painting instead of out his window. 

It pisses him off.

Yuri is not a morning person, has never been, but mornings have become tolerable. So long as good food - like pancakes and bacon and maple syrup - are awaiting him. There’s also warm blue-grey gazes and the morning sunlight being blocked off by broad shoulders. Mornings are tolerable with a warm body to hold on to and the kisses that drown out every other sensation. Kisses that are warm and full of love.

Mornings are tolerable, so long as those are there for him to wake up to. Those and the promise of large hands on his hips, of breathy gasps and heads thrown back, moans perforating through the sounds of morning songbirds. Mornings are pleasure-numb fingertips and shivers down his spine. The enraptured whisper of his name, dark hair, a gaze that always drinks him in like it is the first time.

Mornings are love.

He’s a sweaty mess and not in a good way; his hair is plastered to his forehead and he’s kicked all the sheets down to the bottom of the bed. His heart is still racing.

But he can’t shake the feeling like something’s wrong.

Yuri throws his legs over the side of the bed, slipping his feet into his fluffy, cat-shaped slippers. He shuffles out into the living room and stops in his tracks. It’s a mess. Clothes are strewn everywhere, freshly laundered items dumped alongside that week’s laundry. There’s a glassy slide sound when he hits something with his slipper and he finds broken ceramic plates and shattered glass across the dining room floor. 

What happened?

Yuri furrows his eyebrows trying to remember what happened last night, but he’s getting stonewalled by the way his chest squeezes as he tries to get past the nightmare that apparently still has its claws deep in his mind. He takes a stabilizing breath.

“JJ?”

Suddenly, his gut wrenches and his heart feels like it’s being twisted right out of his chest.

“Jean?” There’s no answer. All the sounds he hears become muffled, and the voice he thinks is screaming in his head, is actually his own screaming out loud.

_ Jean! Jean! Jean! Jean! Jean! Jean! Jean! Jean!  _

He falls on his backside, curling up in on himself as he clutches his head while he screams for JJ.

It’s all coming back now. He remembers what happened.

_ Jean! Jean! Jean! Jean! Jean! Jean! Jean! Jean!  _

“Where are you? Jean! Come back!”

There is no respite from the nightmares. Not for Yuri. There’s only suffering through one just to wake to another.

_ Jean! Jean! Jean! Jean! Jean! Jean! Jean! Jean!  _

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me at stillwritinghallelujah on tumblr or @kougamira on twitter.


End file.
